psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Chronic alcoholic intoxication
Chronic alcoholic intoxication is a pattern of drinking that leads to chronic alcoholism. See also *Korsakoff's psychosis *Toxic encephalopathies References *Amit, Z., Weiss, S., Smith, B. R., & Markevitch, S. (2003). The Affinity for Sweet Substances and Cigarette Smoking in Chronic Alcoholism: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 40(2) 2003, 96-102. *Barth, J. T. (1977). Cerebral dysfunction and self concept in chronic alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Begleiter, H., Porjesz, B., & Chou, C. L. (1981). Auditory brainstem potentials in chronic alcoholics: Science Vol 211(4486) Mar 1981, 1064-1066. *Bergman, H. (1987). Brain dysfunction related to alcoholism: Some results form the KARTAD Project. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Blasco, C., Caballeria, J., Deulofeu, R., Lligona, A., Pares, A., Lluis, J. M., et al. (2005). Prevalence and Mechanisms of Hyperhomocysteinemia in Chronic Alcoholics: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 29(6) Jun 2005, 1044-1048. *Bralley, J. A. (1980). Physiological response changes in the dentate gyrus following chronic ethanol consumption: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carlsson, C., & Pettersson, L. (1972). Dysphoric symptoms in chronic alcoholics and the effects of carbamazepine (Tegretol): International Journal of Clinical Pharmacology, Therapy & Toxicology Vol 5(4) Feb 1972, 403-405. *Ceballos, N. A., Nixon, S. J., Phillips, J. A., & Tivis, R. (2003). Semantic processing in alcoholics with and without antisocial symptomatology: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 64(2) Mar 2003, 286-291. *Cermak, L. S. (1990). Cognitive-processing deficits in chronic alcohol abusers: Alcohol Health & Research World Vol 14(2) 1990, 130-136. *Cermak, L. S., & Stiassny, D. (1982). Recall failure following successful generation and recognition of responses by alcoholic Korsakoff patients: Brain and Cognition Vol 1(2) Apr 1982, 165-176. *Chang, A. F., Caldwell, A. B., & Moss, T. (1973). The stability of personality traits in alcoholics during and after treatment as measured by the MMPI: A one year follow-up study: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 389-390. *Coffler, D. B., & Hadley, R. G. (1973). The residential rehabilitation center as an alternative to jail for chronic drunkenness offenders: Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 34(4-A) Dec 1973, 1180-1186. *Cox, G. B., Walker, R. D., Freng, S. A., Short, B. A., Meijer, L., & Gilchrist, L. (1998). Outcome of a controlled trial of the effectiveness of intensive case management for chronic public inebriates: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 59(5) Sep 1998, 523-532. *Curtin, J. J., & Lang, A. R. (2007). Alcohol and Emotion: Insights and Directives From Affective Science. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dowding, J. E. (1981). Career development anxiety trends in chronic alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Duncan, D. F. (1997). Chronic drinking, binge drinking and drunk driving: Psychological Reports Vol 80(2) Apr 1997, 681-682. *Fleischmann, H. (2001). Chronic Alcoholics with Multiple Impairments and Alcoholics in Rehabilitation - Two Different Groups of Alcoholics in a Psychiatric Hospital: Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 47(5) Oct 2001, 321-330. *Fukuoka, H., & Fukunaga, H. (1980). Long-term alcohol consumption in rats: The effects of chronic alcohol consumption on alcohol preference, learning behavior, and motor-coordination: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 26(3-4) Dec 1980, 395-401. *Gatch, M. B. (1999). Effects of benzodiazepines on acute and chronic ethanol-induced nociception in rats: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 23(11) Nov 1999, 1736-1743. *Gladstone, L., & et al. (1982). Are skid-row detoxification programs safe? A preliminary report: American Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 2(2) Spr 1982, 39-43. *Golden, C. J., & et al. (1981). Difference in brain densities between chronic alcoholic and normal control patients: Science Vol 211(4481) Jan 1981, 508-510. *Goldstein, G. (1987). Discussion: Recovery, treatment, and rehabilitation in chronic alcoholics. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Griffin, P. T., & Karp, R. (1981). Relative importance of mental dysfunction to chronic alcoholics: Psychological Reports Vol 48(2) Apr 1981, 543-546. *Hyngstrom, T. R. (1980). Alternate approaches to the treatment of chronic public inebriates: The issue of chronicity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jankala, H., Eriksson, P. C. J., Eklund, K., Sarviharju, M., Harkonen, M., & Maki, T. (2005). Effect of Chronic Ethanol Ingestion and Gender on Heart Left Ventricular p53 Gene Expression: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 29(8) Aug 2005, 1368-1373. *Knupfer, G. (1989). The prevalence in various social groups of eight different drinking patterns, from abstaining to frequent drunkenness: Analysis of 10 U.S. surveys combined: British Journal of Addiction Vol 84(11) Nov 1989, 1305-1318. *Kohler, W. (1974). Criteria for intellectual performance loss of chronic alcoholics on the HAWIE intelligence test: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 21(1) 1974, 103-114. *Kotorii, T., & et al. (1982). Terminal sleep following delirium tremens in chronic alcoholics: Polysomnographic and behavioral study: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 10(2-3) Oct-Nov 1982, 125-134. *Laine, M., & Butters, N. (1982). A preliminary study of the problem-solving strategies of detoxified long-term alcoholics: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 10(2-3) Oct-Nov 1982, 235-242. *Li, Q., & Ren, J. (2006). Cardiac overexpression of metallothionein rescues chronic alcohol intake-induced cardiomyocyte dysfunction: Role of akt, mammalian target of rapamycin and ribosomal P70S6 kinase: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 41(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 585-592. *Maes, M., Vandoolaeghe, E., Degroote, J., Altamura, C., Roels, C., & Hermans, P. (2000). Linear CT-scan measurements in alcohol-dependent patients with and without delirium tremens: Alcohol Vol 20(2) Feb 2000, 117-123. *Malatesta, V. J., Sutker, P. B., & Treiber, F. A. (1981). Sensation seeking and chronic public drunkenness: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 49(2) Apr 1981, 292-294. *Manos, S. S. (1975). The Manhattan Bowery Project: Alcohol Health & Research World Exp Issue Win 1975-1976, 11-15. *Matthews, D. B., & Morrow, A. L. (2000). Effects of acute and chronic ethanol exposure on spatial cognitive processing and hippocampal function in the rat: Hippocampus Vol 10(1) 2000, 122-130. *Nazliel, B., Arikan, Z., Irkec, C., & Karakilic, H. (2004). Blink Reflex Abnormalities in Chronic Alcoholics: European Neurology Vol 52(2) Sep 2004, 82-86. *Nielson, A. L. (1999). Testing Sampson and Laub's life course theory: Age, race/ethnicity, and drunkenness: Deviant Behavior Vol 20(2) Apr-Jun 1999, 129-151. *Nikol'skaya, K. A., & Sagimbaeva, S. K. (1981). Characteristics of the processing of proprioceptive information in learning by rats subjected to chronic alcoholic intoxication: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 14(4) Win 1981-1982, 73-87. *O'Neill, S. E., Parra, G. R., & Sher, K. J. (2001). Clinical relevance of heavy drinking during the college years: Cross-sectional and prospective perspectives: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 15(4) Dec 2001, 350-359. *Parsons, O. A., Tarter, R. E., & Edelberg, R. (1972). Altered motor control in chronic alcoholics: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 80(3) Dec 1972, 308-314. *Penk, W. E., & et al. (1982). Chronological age differences in MMPI scores of male chronic alcoholics seeking treatment: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 50(2) Apr 1982, 322-324. *Perney, P., Portales, P., Corbeau, P., Roques, V., Blanc, F., & Clot, J. (2003). Specific alteration of peripheral cytotoxic cell perforin expression in alcoholic patients: A possible role in alcohol-related disease: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 27(11) Nov 2003, 1825-1830. *Pillmann, F., Ullrich, S., Draba, S., Sannemuller, U., & Marneros, A. (2000). Acute effects of alcohol and chronic alcohol addiction as a determinant of violent crime: Nervenarzt Vol 71(9) Sep 2000, 715-721. *Plutchik, R., & DiScipio, W. J. (1974). Personality patterns in chronic alcoholism (Korsakoff's syndrome), chronic schizophrenia, and geriatric patients with chronic brain syndrome: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 22(11) Nov 1974, 514-516. *Ponomarev, I., & Crabbe, J. C. (1999). Genetic association between chronic ethanol withdrawal severity and acoustic startle parameters in WSP and WSR mice: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 23(11) Nov 1999, 1730-1735. *Ravaglia, S., Costa, A., Ratti, M. T., Savoldi, F., Bo, P., & Moglia, A. (2002). Cognitive impairment and central motor conduction time in chronic alcoholics: Functional Neurology Vol 17(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 83-86. *Ron, M. A. (1987). The brain of alcoholics: An overview. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Rosanoff, A. J. (1927). Chronic Alcoholism. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Saletu, B., & et al. (1982). The acute drug effect as predictor of therapeutic outcome: Neurophysiological/behavioral correlations during anxiolytic therapy of alcoholics: Advances in Biological Psychiatry Vol 9 1982, 67-80. *Sullivan, E. V., Rosenbloom, M. J., Lim, K. O., & Pfefferbaum, A. (2000). Longitudinal changes in cognition, gait, and balance in abstinent and relapsed alcoholic men: Relationships to changes in brain structure: Neuropsychology Vol 14(2) Apr 2000, 178-188. *Vinson, D. C., Borges, G., & Cherpitel, C. J. (2003). The risk of intentional injury with acute and chronic alcohol exposures: A case-control and case-crossover study: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 64(3) May 2003, 350-357. *Vivian, T. N., Goldstein, G., & Shelly, C. (1973). Reaction time and motor speed in chronic alcoholics: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 36(1) Feb 1973, 136-138. *Watson, W. P., & Little, H. J. (1999). Prolonged effects of chronic ethanol treatment on responses to repeated nicotine administration: Interactions with environmental cues: Neuropharmacology Vol 38(4) Apr 1999, 587-595. *Wetterling, T., Veltrup, C., Junghanns, K., Kromer-Olbrisch, T., & Schneider, U. (2001). Acceptance of pharmacotherapy for relapse prevention by chronic alcoholics: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 34(4) Jul 2001, 142-146. Category:Alcohol intoxication Category:Brain disorders Category:Chronic illness